The Wall (CollectionReward)
| altname =The Wall| }} Book Text "The Wall" Second Edition This book tells the story of how the resourceful halflings of Rivervale constructed a mighty barrier. Long ago, longer than could be counted by the turning of the seasons, our fellow kinsmen set out to build a barrier against the predators that lurked in the shadows. This wall that they built would be built two more times, for even more dire reasons than before. Sit, young one, as I tell you this tale of what people can do when they put their mind to it. Our kinsman from time gone built this town out of love and cooperation. Though they would all live in harmony, there were dark shadows that lurked just beyond sight. Sometimes our ancestors would lose a family member to the darkness that took the form of snarling, hungry dogs. After much talk, our ancestors agreed that something must be done to stop this. Gathering all of their courage, they would leave at dawn to travel beyond the tunnel leading out past the safety of their village. By the time the sun would set, they would all return carrying bundles of rocks they had gathered. Once they had a pile of rocks as tall as a mountain, they began to construct what would only known as the "Wall." After much hard work, the project was done. Spanning as high as six feet into the air, the Wall would protect our ancestors from the vicious dogs that anxiously awaited an easy meal. The Wall did much to save our ancestors from an early fate and lasted many years. Their need would become far greater as the seasons would pass. As giant peoples began to tread outside the tunnel, our forefathers believed themselves safe, having built the Wall. They would not foresee that the goblins would come, however. And when they did, the Wall did little to stop them from climbing into our peaceful town. Learning from the past, our ancestors surmised that if the first Wall was enough to stop the evil dogs, then a bigger wall should be able to stop the goblins. They knew they could no longer build with stones, for they had gathered all they could find to construct the first Wall. Then one day an ingenious halfling came up with another idea. Sending forth large groups of brave and courageous men and women into the Misty Thicket, Rivervale would wait anxiously for their return in the evening. Soon enough, much wood was harvested from the trees and brambles of the thicket. In the end, the wood would be piled high over original Wall, doubling the height of the first version. This would keep the goblins out for many years to come. All was well within Rivervale for many, many seasons. Time would pass and the earth itself would grow angry. When the rumblings subsided, our ancestors would find that they had been given a protection greater than the Wall ever could - they were separated from the rest of the world. No longer would they need to worry about enemies coming to harm their way of life. But little did they know that the goblins would take advantage of this situation. For you see, just as out forefathers would prosper, so would the goblins. Not waiting for the worst to happen, our ancestors began building another Wall, this time higher than anything imagined. This time, our ancestors began building a wall that would tower over the other Walls built in the past. Choosing the largest of oak trees, they began to chop them down and line them up, one by one. To this day, gaze about and you can see the fruits of their labor. The Wall spans a length never before seen, and is taller than even the greatest of giants. But pay attention young one. If you look at where the Wall was lined, you may wish to ask yourself, "Was the Wall meant to keep something out, or maybe to keep something in?"